


Mighty

by dalula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Humanstuck, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalula/pseuds/dalula
Summary: Prompt - “You look good when you’re on your knees in front of me.”
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Meenah Peixes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Mighty

**Author's Note:**

> this ship needs more love be the change u want to see in the world goodnight

"You alright down there, Tunaflavor?"

Mituna drags his eyes away from the fake penis positioned in front of him and looks up at Meenah with wide, mismatched eyes.

"Fuck yeah," he grins. His pupils are blown wide in excitement, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He watches her with the eager enthusiasm of a Golden Retriever. "Get this dick in my throat already."

"You always gotta be so fuckin’ impatient. Chill, yo."

“Mm, how about. no?”

Mituna shuffles forward until the plastic cock is aimed directly at his waiting mouth. He holds the base in one hand while the tip of his tongue laps at the head in wide stripes, licking it like a lollipop, before impatiently taking it into his mouth. He suckles at it like he’s trying to draw out precum, cheeks hollowing exaggeratedly as he quirks an eyebrow at Meenah.

"You done showin' off? How aboat you suck my dick for reel, huh?" 

Meenah places her hand on the back of his neck and squeezes lightly, pressing down to encourage more of the shaft into his mouth. He follows her silent instructions, letting her fill up his throat with the unyielding member, making it halfway until he gags and resists against her pushing hand.

"That’s betta," she smirks down at him. "Nice and quiet. Can't go around glubbin’ when you're choking on my dick, can you, baby?"

Mituna makes an unintelligible sound, his throat working hard to balance breathing and sucking. He rocks his head further down slowly before bobbing it back up, gliding up and down on the dildo. Spit helps keep his movements smooth, it drools out of his mouth and onto the floor below. He's messy and refuses to hold back any wet slurping sounds because he knows how much she likes him acting like a whore for her. He even rolls his eyes back and whimpers like those pathetic anime girls that Meenah will never admit to knowing about.

He wraps a hand around the base where his mouth can't reach and lets himself go down as far as he's able. Over half of it manages to fill his throat and he holds himself there until he starts gurgling, more saliva spilling out of his mouth in frothy trails.

"Tuna, up." Meenah tugs him off by his hair. "I don't want you hurtin’ yourself or nofin."

Mituna stares damply up at her, eyes half open and glazed, panting like a dog. His thin chest moving with the needy intakes of his breath, he looks so small under her. She wants to smile and kiss his stupid face. The urge makes her uncomfortable and she wants to hit something too, maybe that stupid face of his. She wants to run and stay all at the same time.

Embarrassed by her emotions, she snakes her hand around Mituna's as he holds the strapon. She drags the wet shaft over his face, tapping it against his outstretched tongue, dipping it shallowly into his warm mouth a few times to tease him.

He looks up at her, more focused now, with a fond openness she's still getting used to. He kisses the tip again, reminiscent of how he started, but it's gentle and tender like he knows what she's feeling and wants her to know it's okay.

There's a moment when she fears he’s going to ruin everything and say those three words she isn't ready for but he doesn't. Instead, he simply winks and sinks his mouth back down, resuming his rhythm of sliding up and down.

Meenah ignores the confusing mix of relief and disappointment that brings.

A hand slips between her thighs and finds her pussy, wet and hot, two fingers easily sliding inside. She can almost hear him snickering about the duality.

Meenah rests her back against the wall behind her, reclining luxuriously, lazily running a hand through his dandelion hair. He hums, grateful for the affection, and hollows his cheeks more in reward.

When he looks up at her from underneath his lashes, his eyes dark and heavy with lust, she understands why he asks for blowjobs so often.

"You look so good on your knees, guppy." 

A whine rings out from his throat, always eager for encouragement. She grinds down on his fingers at the sound, feeling herself clench uncontrollably. His thumb manages to work around the strap and find her clit, rubbing it as he finger fucks her. She’s momentarily grateful for all of the video games he plays.

Since he's being so thoughtful, she moves a leg in between his to give him some relief. He takes it without hesitation, rubbing his hard, clothed cock against her shin like a dog in heat.

"Baby, you keep goin' like that and I'm gonna come." Her words spur him on, his fingers, hips, and head moving with renewed vigour as they bring her closer to the edge.

His fingers caress the inside of her walls, dragging her closer to the end. His eyes meet hers again and the emotion she sees there makes her hand clench around the strands of hair she holds hostage. 

The rocking against her leg is hurried and sloppy as Mituna forces himself to swallow the last few inches remaining, gurgling as his air supply is cut off. Meenah watches as his eyes roll back and wetness seeps through his jeans onto her leg. He seems content to suffocate himself on her cock as he rides out his orgasm but Meenah doesn't want to deal with him passing out before she's come too.

Unkindly, she yanks him back.

“That shit was hella hot, baby, but I ain’t done with you yet."

Mituna smiles roguishly up at her, thrusting his fingers rhythmically inside of her. He scatters kisses on her dark thighs, nipping the skin occasionally to make her jerk, while his hand brings her to orgasm.

She only allows a sharp gasp to leave her while her thighs shake, her hand grasping Mituna's blonde hair tightly to keep herself upright. His spare hand holds her hip against the wall to help while the other continues dragging out the aftershocks.

Breathless and weak, she sinks down to the floor opposite Mituna. He opens his mouth to say something incredibly romantic and sexy.

"Shit, my hand cramped."

**Author's Note:**

> idk if im happy w this umu


End file.
